Raising the Undead
by StrangerEmotion
Summary: Title is a bit spoilerific but it's not going to immediately come to pass nor will that be the end of the problems young William Giles will encounter. The biggest problem being his troubled relationship with the slayer, Buffy. Rated M, just in case.
1. A bit of a Prologue

**Raising the Undead**

A bit of a Prologue

"Will, stay still for a minute I need to fix your tie. You shouldn't wear it loose like that on your first day." Jenny reminded her son, adopted son legally but she loved him and his brother Liam quite a lot even though she did not give birth to them.

"Yeah, Willy, have some class." Liam snarked at his younger adopted brother. All four of them were a family now and it showed in how comfortable they were with messing with each other.

"Liam, one could say the same of you, son." Rupert said calmly whilst casually cleaning his glasses. "Jenny, love, leave the boy alone. God only knows if you try to dress him differently this first day the whole student populace will notice when he reverts to his more... lackadaisical approach to dressing within the week. Besides, it's only public school. In America, the standards aren't as high."

Will smiled broadly and loosened his tie. He was the polar opposite of his dad and his brother was a bit of a prat on occasion. Okay, a huge prat every single second of the day. Yes, the dolt even managed to do so whilst sleeping. "Mum, don't worry so much. With looks like ours we will be a hit with at least half the student body."

She sighed and did that little half grin of hers that meant she was only giving in because he was the charming little bugger that he was. "I still don't know what happened to the shy little boy I met ten years ago. He was so sweet. And didn't dye his hair peroxide blonde."

Will rolled his shoulder as if her comment was inconsequential and said, "People change. I mean, look at Liam over there. He used to have something between his ears but it's since been replaced with hair gel. Smarmy git."

"Face it Willy, as long as I'm around you'll always be playing second fiddle."

Will only rolled his eyes. Even if a good percentage of the girls went for his brother over him, they weren't usually his type anyway. Liam's type was pretty much writ in stone. Bubble headed blonde, inexperienced, and very naïve. Will on the other hand didn't really have a type so much as a type that never wanted him. He was incredibly unlucky with women so far and was hoping his new looks would get past that initial phase. Noticing him at all next to his hotter than thou brother. "You're the one who looks like a poofter. And, at least I have standards."

"Alright you two stop bickering and get in the car." Rupert said with no real heat, he'd long since realized his two sons would never be the polite well mannered children he had hoped to raise them to be.

"I'll take Liam in my car. I don't think they can both fit in yours." She looked pointedly at the small rusty looking manual two door.

"Nonsense, my car is perfectly able to... Okay, I see your point." Rupert blushed and settled into his car while his son got in the other side.

Will tapped his fingers on his knees and sung some insipid punk song all the way to Sunnydale High School. Where Rupert himself was to start as the school librarian and Jenny was to be employed as the computer science teacher. A subject he personally scoffed at but couldn't deny Jenny was uniquely qualified for the position. The entire reason, of course, for their move from England was because he'd been given the position of Watcher for the Slayer. She'd already lost one, Merrick who, whilst he hadn't been a personal friend of his, had been both well respected and liked. Will followed him into the library as it was still early yet and settled down with one of his journals to doodle or whatever it was that he did with them. Rupert personally thought that of the two of his sons Will was the one he would most likely see succeeding him. He hoped that day wouldn't come any time soon however as the boy was still growing into his own.

"So," Will said abruptly startling him out of his thoughts. "Any idea what this new slayer is like?"

"Honestly, I do not know much. They've told me she's a bit willful, that's to be expected. Resourceful. She burnt down her old schools gym with the vampires trapped inside. She killed a master vampire with not too much trouble at all," Rupert said thinking over the things the council had said of her to prepare him for meeting her, "And, almost forgot, her name is Buffy Summers."

Will turned red in the face and just when Rupert thought the boy was going to suffocate he burst out laughing. "Buffy? Please tell me that's not a joke. I don't think I could bear it. I mean, do her parents hate her or are they just that dim?"

Rupert looked at him with a scolding in place. "Please try not to antagonize her into hating me in place of you. In fact I was going to ask you to befriend her... Keep her away from your brother. She doesn't need that distraction."

"I suppose you've told him this already?" At the look on his dad's face he guessed not. "Oh no, don't tell me. She's blonde." Will looked shocked and appalled but he was mostly playing. He was really concerned however when his dad's face fell. "She is? Oh fuck my life. You do realize this is an impossible task you've asked of me. But of course, she had to be blonde. Probably an insufferable airhead too. You're lucky I want to do this to get one up on that pillock." When his dad grinned broadly he knew he'd been played.

"William, do watch your language." His dad said halfheartedly still sporting a bit of a smirk.

"Well, I better get going, good luck with your spiel, old man. But if I might make a suggestion, scrap the one you prepared. It's a bit stodgy and I'm not certain Miss Summers will understand some of the bigger words in there." He placed his journal in his inner coat pocket and waved goodbye to his dad. "Ta."

Will walked out as he saw a blonde girl and a boy with perhaps the worst taste in clothes run into each other and spill the contents of her purse/book bag all across the hall. He watched with some amusement as the whelp made predictably feeble attempts at hitting on her and as she ran off he noticed one item left behind, so did the boy. "Hey you dropped your... stake?"

Will groaned and headed off to class,which so happened to be the same class as the girl. He settled in behind her and a prep girl with lime green pants. 'Honestly, are people in California completely bereaved of their senses?' As he suspected the hallway blonde was none other than the illustrious Buffy Summers, Slayer. He didn't much care who the other girl was but she loudly declared her name to be Cordelia Chase, as if such a thing were significant. And as he soon learned it was in Sunnyhell HS. Queen bitch reigning as it turned out.

"Check it out Buffy. That guy behind us is totally checking you out." Cordelia whispered almost comically loud as they exited the classroom.

Buffy sneaked a quick peak, "Hmm, not my type. I like 'em tall dark with whip creamy goodness on top." If she were being honest with herself she did find him strangely attractive, even if he was not her ideal. And since when did the goth punk thing look that good? It just wasn't fair. Enough rambling Buffy, more listening Buffy.

"If you won't say something I will." Cordelia turned around and spoke to the unknown hottie. "Hey, I'm-"

"Sorry, not interested, love." The hot British guy said. Buffy couldn't believe he had actually said that to Cordelia though. Inwardly she cheered because the girl was majorly starting to annoy her. "Your friend though. She peaks my interest," He stepped around Cordelia as if she wasn't even there. "Something different about you, pet. I'd like to find out just what that is... soon." And he swept off smelling distinctly of cigarettes and somehow she found it hot when before she would have been outright disgusted.

"Well, he was rude." Cordelia said haughtily.

"Yeah." Buffy said though she hadn't really heard the other girl.

"Alright, I'll see you at the Bronze tonight."

Buffy nodded though Cordelia had already moved off by then. Her thoughts were a bit muddled to say the least. 'The library,' she remembered, 'Books.' Not exactly her favourite place or things but school required them and seeing as how Buffy could ill afford to get expelled from another school... Well it became a no brainer. Luckily enough.

She swung open the doors with purpose and called out, "Anyone here?"

"Hello," a voice said from behind her, giving her quite the fright.

"Books, I came for them." She said to the guy from earlier. This was verging on stalker territory for one of them.

"Right, as you can see they are on all those nice little shelves."

She was beginning to have a strong urge to hit him square in the nose. 'Must not injure. Must not wipe that smug little smirk off his face.'

"William, please stop goading other students. Pardon him, he was stolen by trolls as a child. May I help you?" Another British man, this one more than a bit older, said from behind the counter.

"I need textbooks for class. Just transferred in." With the way they were looking at her like they already knew all this was giving her major wiggins.

"Ah, Ms. Summers, I believe you'll be wanting this." The librarian dropped a huge book with the words Vampyrs written clearly on top.

Naturally, she freaked. "A world of no," she said quickly before racing out.

"Good show. You scared the silly bint. And you were worried about me?" William said shaking his head.

Rupert looked fairly disappointed, "Well, how was I supposed to know the Slayer would be scared of vampires."

Will thought about it a bit more and came to the conclusion that it wasn't the vampires themselves. It had to be something else. "No, I think it was something more than vampires Da'. Something much worse. Didn't you say her watcher got killed in action?"

"Well yes, but he was only human so it wasn't exactly surprising." Rupert said flummoxed about this new slayer. Her attitude seemed strange considering she'd already accepted her duty and slain before.

He chuckled at his dad's lack of empathy. "She's probably a bit scarred by that, dontcha think? If you died... I would be."

"It's hardly the same. I'm your father."

"Isn't it?" He raised a single scarred eyebrow. Training accident. It was an embarrassing story and he really hoped he'd never have to tell it. But at least it got him a few looks from girls.

He didn't look to see the speculative gleam in his dad's eyes as he was focused on the door the slayer had left from. He wasn't usually so preoccupied for a girl, no there was Cecily but that experience didn't bear repeating. He'd see to that. No more would love make him it's bitch. 'Love, where'd that come from I barely know the chit?'

Flustered by his own mental wanderings he stormed off to find a good corner to smoke in. He didn't much care if he got caught.

A/N: Any suggestions, comments, or critiques? Also if any of you are English, I'm truly sorry if I mangled most of the dialogue all to hell. Send any britpicking you want my way, I'd appreciate it.


	2. Is this the End?

**Raising The Undead**

**Chapter 2?**

**Is this the End?**

Buffy confidently walked into the Bronze that night with one clear purpose in mind. She knew that the very first days of socializing would determine her standing for the rest of her school career. So she decided she would not mess it up by showing everyone what a freak she actually was. It was bad enough that she had had a minor outburst at the mention of a dead body in the locker room. That, on inspection, did have all the signs pointing straight to a vampire attack; so outbursts are kind of a given. Being wrapped up in herself Buffy ran straight into a large male shaped body. Immediately she began to apologize for her distraction when she noticed how absolutely gorgeous he was. "Sorry, I'm Buffy. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

He immediately proved that being attractive doesn't make you nice. "You're sorry you are named Buffy or just sorry to be born?"

"Um, neither..." While she was floundering for a way out of the seriously awkward conversation she noticed the bleach blond boy come from the shadows of the stairwell and put his arm around the other boy in a choke grip.

"He's not bothering you is he? Lil' blighter has a way of not noticing the most obvious of things."

"Geroff' me Will." Tall, dark, and rude choked out. The one he was calling Will let go of him with a lazy roll of his shoulders and gave her a glance that clearly spoke of his greater interest in her.

"So you two seem to know each other." She looked between them but couldn't see any familiar features.

"He's my brother. Adopted. I reckon he's part alien though because he's about as charming as a lil green man."

"As if you can talk William." Was all the other said, still glowering at him because of the choke hold.

Was it really terribly bad she was wondering if they slept in the same bed? If so Bad, Bad Buffy. She noticed the heat rising in her cheeks at the thought and tried to stop gutter thinking asap. "So you both live with the creepy British librarian?"

"And our technopagan mum. And it's English, love. Before you say it, yes there is a difference. Country versus empire."

"Stop being so damn proud to be English, Will, it's obscene. I'm from Ireland. My name's Liam." He said looking at her with a new appreciation that she wasn't quite sure she wanted.

"You both do sound a little different now that you mention it." She said but began moving over to sit next to Willow, the girl with red hair she had tentatively befriended earlier in the day. They both followed her to her surprise, though Will soon asked if he could get them anything. Liam stayed glued to her side. Silent but watchful as she tried to speak to Willow without feeling as if she had an incredibly hunky bodyguard.

"-you never know when you are going to die. So live life, you know?"

"Ah, carpe diem." All three said.

"What about fish?"

The boys both laughed at her while Willow explained, "Not fish, it's what you said but in latin. Carpe diem, Seize the day."

"Oh, sorry I must have left my latin brain at home."

"No worries, love. I'm sure you have other things you are really good at." The way he looked at her like he already knew was a little bit terrifying but also thrilling.

"Not so much anymore. Though I used to be really good at cheer leading. But since moving to Sunnydale with my Mom and stuff that happened before the move was finalized I had to give it up." She noticed Will only gave her a lazy smirk but Liam was starting to seem bored by her life story, as it were. She decided to ignore him as well. That would show him.

* * *

><p>"Fascinating, love. And you Willow?" He said seeming genuinely interested in the diminutive ginger girl, but not too interested as that would send mixed signals.<p>

The girl blushed so much she was starting to blend. "M-me? I'm not that athletic."

"Piffle. I'm sure you have something that you are really into."

"Xander."

Before he could say he didn't mean love interests he noticed the wardrobe disaster boy from earlier at school had approached the table and was awkwardly trying to figure out how to fit another seat at the table. Liam got up without a word and let him have his seat. Will knew he wasn't going far, just to find someplace he could observe his "conquest". Which Will had every intention of making sure it never ever happened. "Hey Will, Buffy, and you are?"

"William, or Will. But I reckon that would get a bit confusing. Whichever you prefer." He took a moment to take a good look at the whelp and analyze his ability to compete for Miss Summers affections. 'Not a bloody chance.' With that settled he knew he would be better off if he befriended the wet prat but he wasn't sure he could stomach it. 'Maybe just acknowledge him and move on is a better course of action. Yeah, no need to get on with the local whipping boy. Just think, that used to be me. Well, still less good looking than me but close enough.'

"I guess William then. Or oooh, how about Will two point oh." He looked so excited too.

"Not on your life." He glared, maybe it was going to be harder than he thought.

He was walking Buffy back to her home, or more accurately she was walking him home. It was so quiet he could just hear the barest whisper in the trees and the casual crunch of their feet on the side walk. She seemed more alert and alive than before amongst her friends and the bevies of people in the dance club. He was starting to see her clearer than he had at first, when he'd written her off as a clueless chit of a girl. His fingers itched with the sudden urge to write down how dangerously feminine she seemed among the wild element of night. He knew he was being foolish again, she would no more consider him than the other oafs at school. He was practically ordinary in comparison to her. The slayer. The one girl in all the world who had the power to crush him beneath her feet without a moment's pause. He knew in that instant she would be the absolute death of him.

She gave him a curious glance, he'd been looking too closely at her for too long of a time. "Something the matter, Will?"

He only shook himself from his rambling thoughts with a jerky laugh and said, "Pondering you is all. Something about the darkness really suits you. Sets you alight inside." He wanted to hit himself for saying something so poncy but the way she gave him a shy, almost disbelieving smile made up for it.

"You know for someone trying to put off this whole bad boy exterior you are quite sweet."

"Sweet, my bollocks." He grumbled.

"You know I'm starting to like the fact that you don't make sense fifty percent of the time. Saves my innocent ears from your tainting." She laughed and tried to hide a knowing grin.

"Don't play coy, Summers." He laughed a bit himself, "It doesn't suit you."

"Not I, never!" She stuck an impertinent tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a more somber affair. One of their number had gone missing over night. They all somehow found themselves in the school library. Except one.<p>

"I just can't believe he's not here. He can't be ditching, he hates it at his house more than I hate it at mine." Xander said, still in shock.

Buffy exchanged a significant look with the librarian, Giles. This was getting out of hand. She really didn't want to have to go through this again, after everything that happened at her old school, she was looking forward to a normal life. But it seemed that wasn't what the fates had in store for her. She had a dreadful feeling that because she had been trying so hard to have a normal life, Jesse was now deprived of his.

"Try to keep calm, Xander. We'll figure this out okay. We'll find him." She said with all the steel in her voice she could manage. She'd have to find him soon. Dead or Alive. She was assuming the mantle of responsibility again and boy did it ever suck, plus it practically clashed with everything.

Both Willow and Xander nodded at her statement, seeming to take some solace in the fact that she would do everything she could to bring their friend back to them. But she knew somehow, it was much too late.

Giles murmured in agreement but seemed to realize the same thing she had, the boy would never grow up to be a man.

Will, the only of Giles' sons actually in the library, briefly looked upon her with sympathy. He must know the dangers of the night as well, being a Watcher's boy. She was suddenly glad she had walked him to his home when she found out his brother had left with their car. If it had been Giles' son who had gone missing while she was being a bit childish she doubted the librarian would ever forgive her. She would probably have had a hard time forgiving herself.

"What can we do Buffy? We have to wait a week at least to file a missing persons report and by then..." Willow trailed off looking scared and worried.

"Keep your eyes open for him. But if you see him make sure to come get me first. If he seems different at all do not go anywhere with him alone. Oh, and carry these." She handed them some crosses and a couple bottles of holy water.

They both looked at her like she was completely mental. "I don't think Jesse is going to need an exorcism, Buff."

"Trust me, those things can save your life." She said with such conviction they immediately stopped questioning her and packed them in their bags. "Exercise caution guys. I don't want anything bad to happen to anymore of my friends."

When she was alone with the only two aware of her gift she let out a huge sigh. "Secrets are a big pain in the rear. If I could only explain to them the danger they are facing-"

Will put his hands on her shoulders and looked intently into her eyes. "Don't beat yourself up over it, love. You would be explaining to you were black and blue and they still would have doubts until they saw the real thing for themselves. Even then."

"Yeah, I know. It's easier to explain away all that goes bump in the night than it is to just accept it for most people. For a few blissful years of my life I was just the same."

"Do you ever wish?"

"I used to think about it a lot. Wondering what life would be like if I wasn't the slayer anymore. I guess I just can't wonder anymore. It's who I am so I have to live in complete awareness. It's not all bad though."

"Yeah?" He asked her with a small grin and his scarred eyebrow raised, he never seemed to raise the other one it seemed.

"For one it let me know you. Not something that would have happened otherwise, I think."

He smiled fully for a moment and it warmed the coldness she had felt since she'd heard the news. "You never know, love, our meeting could be fate. It might have happened no matter what."

Giles coughed from his office, he must have disappeared in there sometime after the others had left, and broke her intense focus on his son's eyes and lips. Bad Buffy!

She stepped away from him shyly and signaled she was off to class since she was too embarrassed to speak yet.

"Me too, see you soon, love. Real soon." He smirked and sauntered off down the corridor.

**A/N: I couldn't fit all I wanted to do in this chapter so expect a part 2 real soon, loves! Reviews keep me from biting unsuspecting readers, unless you are into that sort of thing.**


	3. When All Else Fails RUN!

**Raising The Undead**

**Chapter 3**

**When All Else Fails... RUN!**

William Giles barely remembered anything about his former family anymore. He remembered a few key things and the rest was a foggy blur. One, they left him not as one but slowly, as if hoping he wouldn't notice. Two, they were upper middle class but were losing even that small fortune due to his birth father disappearing mysteriously one night with nothing but debts and empty scotch bottles left in his wake. Three, he'd had a ridiculous last name and he hoped to never have to utter it again.

Of course he knew so much more about his new family, his real family. Rupert Giles seemed to be made of tweed completely but he knew the truth, it wasn't even skin deep. The man had a troubled past that he would oftentimes clam up about if asked directly. William never asked, he just waited for the right moment of melancholy to strike and listened well. He knew for a fact Liam, his brother, would never have the patience or people skills for that.

As for Liam, he was a bit of a sociopath in the making. He seemed rather charming, witty, and even considerate on occasion but in the end once he got what he wanted it was like a switch would turn. Will had long since learned not to trust his often capricious affections. And it was always too late to warn anyone who didn't already know the bugger better.

His mum was a gem. Not overly classy like his birth mum had tried to be but, nonetheless, she really cared about people. He knew she wasn't really named Jenny Calender-Giles, being from a clan of Roma people. But she seemed to prefer it, perhaps because she was accepted more easily that way. So many still held reservation against gypsies. Her other family had all but named her a stranger when she had married his dad, so he could sympathise.

They were all he had, as much as Liam brassed him off sometimes, he would do anything his brother needed if he was in need. He loved them. Which is why when Buffy asked him to go against his father's express wish of staying out of trouble and help her look for Jesse, he said yes but he'd almost said no. Really, she was too forceful to deny her anything. In anycase she might need him, it was unlikely but he didn't want her to end up dead of demonic activity. He wanted her to be the first slayer to live to see her old age. He even started to think she'd probably make a good mum and grandmum herself. Plus, he knew she'd look cute even with wrinkles. 'Oh, bugger it. I've got a crush on the slayer. I really should pick less completely out of my league women.'

"Will, come look at this!" She whispered theatrically, waving him over from his tombstone he was resting against, having a smoke.

They were outside a mausoleum, the door was slightly ajar and a scrap of an orange t shirt was hanging from one of the bars. Buffy took it off and held it out to him. "Do you remember if Jesse was wearing a color like this on the day of his kidnapping?"

Will thought back and back and could vaguely recall seeing that color on the gangly boy. "Yeah, love. It wasn't the worst fashion faux pas of that day but the color orange tends to stick out. Idiot, we're in one of the worst cities for vampire attacks and he wears orange. Might as well wear a sign that says; 'Bite me, I'm tender!'"

Buffy gave him the look. But then quickly pushed him out of the way. He did a pretty graceful roll, he thought, since he narrowly avoided cracking his skull on a tombstone. Suddenly she was fighting this blur of motion. He noticed the female form wrapped in a corsetted, gothic dress. Ebony hair moving behind this vicious, deadly looking creature. Buffy was fighting quite hard as well, never let it be said that she held back when fighting lady vamps. But he could just tell. It wasn't enough. He couldn't let it end like this. Even though she kept telling him to run, his feet moved him forward. He felt an odd sense of deja vu when the vampiress just knocked Buffy out and stood to face him. He was crying buckets it seemed and he couldn't seem to stop. "Never, ever lay a finger on her again. If you hurt, maim, or kill her I won't rest until you are repaid, in full."

The vampiress seemed to sway to her own silent music, he knew logically she was attempting to thrall him and he should resist. "I've seen you, long ago, ink stained hands gripping that same tear stained face. You are so human right now and yet you are better than them all. They all leave you William. They will do so again. Be with me, Be in me."

He felt safe, completely emptied of worries as she suddenly struck he only thought it odd that he felt the pain before he saw her fist. Then, he saw nothing at all.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine William, it's a brand new day." He heard someone humming an old lullaby, he recognized it on some level but was feeling too out of it from his head injury to recall.<p>

Once he opened his eyes he realized he was in a lovely five star hotel at least, and there were several bloodless bodies on the floor. Thankfully, none were Buffy.

He was tied on the bed and a blond that wasn't Buffy was cleaning his wounds and seemed to wince everytime he did. He knew for a fact she was a vampire, why did she care if it hurt him?

Unfortunately when he turned his head from her he noticed two very bad things. One, Jesse was smugly leaning against the wall with his full vampire visage showing. Two, Liam was also tied to a bed. He snapped his head back to the blond vampire but regretted it as he quickly felt quite weasy.

"Where the bloody hell I am and for what reason?" He asked with as much strength as he could manage.

The blond looked on him with sympathy and stopped trying to clean the blood off his head. "You are here for Drusilla's amusement. She wishes to turn you and I'm to turn your brother. It's her newest experiement. See which of us is the better sire. She picked you two because of your similarities and your differences. She wants to see how you change when you become one of us. And if my curse passes on to your brother."

"Your curse? And why are you telling me all of this?" He wanted to find out all he could, he knew he was in hot water and he wanted to know how deep.

"I'm cursed with a soul, Dru despises it as much as I do but we can't seem to get rid of it. We've tried everything. This is our last ditch effort before I just kill myself to save her the trouble." The blond pitched her voice lower, perhaps for effect and perhaps to make it so the others couldn't hear and said, "I'm telling you all this so you can resist the change. When you take her blood, remember all that makes you human. Love, compassion, goodwill, et cetera. You need to be better than her. Stronger than her. I can't do it alone. I'll try to infuse my own bit of humanity on your brother but I can't promise anything. Some are just stronger than others, I hope in your case that's true."

She rose and made her way over to Liam, he wanted to scream but suddenly the darkest, wildest eyes were upon him, looking into him and making him focus on the void of her pupils. He noticed when they changed to a glowing yellow and he did let out a muffled squeek when she bit into him. That's when he noticed she had cut her hand before placing it over his mouth. He struggled to not take any of it down but his strength failed him as he heart began to fail from lack of oxygenated blood. He swallowed reluctantly but spent his remaining energy remembering his family, his love for them and he suddenly realized, his love for her. Buffy Summers.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to notice but Giles was really, really mad. She was still in shock and could only nod everytime he yelled at her that it was all her fault or some variation of the same. The totally sucky part was she completely agreed, it <strong>was<strong> her fault. She had risked him because she hadn't considered him that vulnerable to attack. He had seemed to exude such confidence that she had forgotten he was only mortal and wasn't superpowered like herself. The worrying thing was Giles also couldn't get in touch with his other son, Liam. Whom had taken a girl to the movies that night, unworried about the Jesse problem himself. Buffy really hoped he was only having unprotected teen sex and not something much worse but the circumstances seemed too suspicious.

She held a mostly melted icepack to her head and only nodded, she'd stopped trying to apologise earlier when it had only made him so angry he punched the table she was sitting by and told her to not even bother. The others had long since stopped trying to defend her as they couldn't even seem to reach Giles through his rage.

"What can I do, Giles? Tell me what I can do." She wanted so desperately to go back in time, but given that improbability, she wanted some other way to fix things.

Giles suddenly slumped against the steps to the stacks and said emotionlessly, "Just, get out. Get out of my sight."

She nodded, it was no less than they both deserved, and left for whatever class was left. She wouldn't absorb any of it today anyway. She had failed them all. She didn't make it to class before she ducked into the girl's bathroom and cried, gripping the sink with all she had until it completely broke, letting the pipes burst and rain on her miserably, she didn't care anymore and just sank into a puddle on the floor. That's where Willow found her and managed to get her back home after school.

* * *

><p>"Willow, thank you for helping me home. But I'm fine now, you should go before it gets dark." Buffy said weakly.<p>

"I've called my mom to tell her I'm going to stay over here and help you get caught up with things. I've also asked your mom and she agreed it would be fine if I stayed over."

"You've thought of everything."

"It's my gift."

That tore a reluctant smile onto her face that she promptly swept off with another frown. All three of those boys were in danger or dead and everyone, even herself, could point the finger of blame at herself. So, why wasn't Willow?

"You know, people often forget it's not just the victims that suffer. Buffy, no matter what happens, you can't go on in life blaming yourself for whatever evil happens. You can't be responsible for everything." Willow tried to make her feel better but it wasn't the words she wanted to hear at the moment.

"For this, there is no excuse for what I have done. What's it called, gross negligee or something?"

Willow laughed softly and said, "No, I think you mean gross negligence and don't be silly. I think whomever grabbed Jesse, William, and Liam are the most at fault here Buffy, not you. You can't save everyone, you shouldn't have to."

"Yeah, well, life's unfair sometimes Willow. And I'll never forgive myself if they are dead. Never."

Willow only sighed and pulled Buffy into a sisterly hug, even though they had barely just met she felt comfort with Willow and allowed her to tuck them in her bed and turn off the lights. She was so drained she didn't complain as she usually would to getting an early night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"You know, I feel bloody awesome right now!" Will said grabbing Liam for a slightly homoerotic kiss on the lips. "Brother."<p>

Liam merely smirked at him and tossed his victim to the ground. Will noticed suddenly the body in his arms was limp and lifeless. He dropped her in horror and backed against the wall.

"What's the matter Willy? Scared of the sight of blood?" Liam taunted.

For a moment he felt like retching but could only take in unneccesary gasps of air.

"What have I done? What the bloody hell have I done?" He ran with no direction but was soon stopped by his sire, his murderer. "Tsk. Tsk. Spike, you haven't been a very naughty boy and already you are becoming so guilty. And I don't like seeing a pesky spark in my white knight, else how will he protect me?"

He softened up and caressed her ivory cheek. "I'm sorry Princess. I'm just new to all this you know. Don't worry, love, you are safe with me." He kissed her passionately, she returned the favor.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews **are** very much appreciated. Love you in advance!


	4. Sentimental

**Raising the Undead**

**Chapter 4**

**Sentimental**

Buffy essentially had no one to share her burden with now that Will had disappeared. She wasn't so optimistic to believe he'd just turn up one day. Not with the rash of "animal attacks" going around the city. She hadn't even caught a glance at him in weeks. Not since when he was still alive. But as much as she berated herself for hoping to see him, she still hoped. No she hadn't seen him, but she had seen his brother, a glimpse of him as he dropped a body at his feet and smiled with such evil satisfaction that she was shocked into letting him escape. When she'd seen the fear stricken face of the murdered woman with a cross carved into her cheek, she'd nearly broke down all over again. She had to keep telling herself that she would do whatever it takes to end this horrible nightmare. It was the least Giles deserved. She could never bring them back. Never.

So it was with heavy heart she commited herself to destroying them both, along with whomever turned them. And most likely their entire nest besides. She clutched the cross necklace so tightly her knuckles turned stark white. She'd seen him. Really, truly seen his flash of peroxide blonde hair, he was alone. She could slay him and be done with it.

Before he could escape, she vaulted over several tombstones and grabbed him, chucking him in a stunning blow against the nearest mausoleum. She immediately had him pinned to the wall with her stake at his chest and all he did was laugh. But it was the broken kind of laugh, the kind that stopped her for that crucial moment. He looked at her not with fear or even hate but with acceptance. "Always knew you'd be the end of me, pet. Go on then, do me in."

She hadn't expected him to be so much like himself. It made her falter, he grabbed her wrist and brought the stake back against his heart. "Don't miss, love, it bloody hurts."

She stared at him beseechingly for a moment, wondering where this willingness to die was coming from. He growled at her suddenly and brought his game face to the fore. He even gave her his best evil smirk. But she already seen one just like it, on William. "I can't."

"Well, aren't we quite the matched pair, then? Both willing to die by the others hand or fangs in my case. But neither willing to kill the other." His yellow eyes seemed to be full of more human emotion than she'd even seen on most humans. "Buffy, I'm glad you are okay. I'm sorry I've been the cause of your pain. But I wouldn't change what happened if it meant you had died instead."

She allowed him to stroke her cheek,only then did she notice she was crying silently. Without much thought, because if she'd thought about she would have thought it suicidal, she threw her arms around him. He was cold, but he felt like William. "I missed you so much. You are impossible you know that?"

He kissed her forehead with affection and said, "I could say the same of you. Duck."

"Huh?"

He pushed her down with him as a twang was heard, the arrow rebounded off the mausleum wall. "Thanks." She smiled for the first time in weeks. She got up and faced their attacker, it was Giles. He looked worse than she'd last seen him and that was saying something. "Stop attacking, it's me, Buffy. And William." But when she turned to point him out, he was gone. "Well, he was here a second ago Giles."

"I know. Why do you think I was shooting?" He sounded hollow, not Giles-y at all.

"You can't kill him. That's my job." She said matter of factly.

"You weren't going to. You even dropped your stake to hug the creature."

"Giles..." She didn't know what to say, it was true. "Just trust me, okay, I don't think he turned quite right. He seems too human."

"It's a trick, Buffy. He is evil and he is what killed my son. And if you won't kill him I have no choice but to pick up the proverbial slack."

"Is that what they teach you in watcher school? 'M glad I don't have to go then. Hypocrisy chafes me so." Will said appearing from behind, he'd quickly relinquished Giles' of all his weapons and was holding him securely in front of him like a shield. "I was gonna just spilt, call it an early night, you know, when I overheard what dear old dad was saying about me. All lies, but of course it makes it so much easier to kill things that are purely demon, doesn't it? Especially, when you knew the person in life. Well, newsflash. Vampires are hybrids, everyone knows that. They aren't purely demon or human. The walk in both worlds but belong to neither, blahity blah blah. I'd think you'd understand that, Dad."

"What's he mean Giles?"

"Yeah, what **do** I mean?" Will smirked and gave his dad a kind of backwards hug.

"I'm sure I have no idea. Buffy, can you get him off of me? Post haste."

Will broke the crossbow with his boot and then let him go, "You'd only to ask, of course." He seemed distant for a moment and then nodded as if deciding something. "Get him home, Buffy. I have to go pay the piper."

Buffy dragged Giles back to his home and wife, wondering the whole time what he'd meant. 'And what does it mean to pay the piper?'

* * *

><p>The very next day they were all in the library again. Giles seemed despondent and yet there was a little light back in his eyes. The events of the night before must have brought him some hope that not everything was lost. However, he still wasn't speaking to her as openly as before. Willow was helping Jenny do something with a computer. Xander was clutching his backpack to his chest and staring vacantly on some records of vampires. They were trying to figure out who had sired William and Liam. Or at least who had taken them to be sired. Buffy remembered the vampire chick's face clearly. Those wild dark eyes haunted her every night she went to sleep. She was keeping busy looking for the same face in her own vampire registry book. If you can't say anything else about watcher types they at least keep good records.<p>

"Here, I found her!" Buffy said holding the book out to a suddenly fierce looking Giles. Every line in his face seemed tense with contained rage.

"Ah, hmm.. Are you quite sure this is the vampire you met in the cemetery, Buffy?" He looked almost a bit frightened that she would say yes. Or maybe it was more of a apprehensive face.

"Positive. I'd never forget her. She was... an absolute nightmare to fight." The thought of that night pulled her into a bit of a depression, as with everyone else in the room.

"The monsters name is Drusilla. She's a very old, very powerful vampire of the Aurelius line of vampires. Her sire is named Darla. They are among the most prolific killers in the history of vampires leaving a swath of dead bodies in their wake. Also, it seems Drusilla is the only known vampire to kill multiple slayers." Giles leveled her with a serious expression. "She undoubtably has a plan for killing you, Buffy. And I'm not so sentimental as to think it has nothing to do with the death of my sons. They are pawns to get to you. Get under your skin and ruin you. She has killed slayers before, ones with a lot more extensive training than you."

"It wasn't a trick, Giles. I saw him with my own eyes and I saw William staring back at me. Not just a demon but also your son. Yes he is a vampire... But I can't kill him Giles. There has to be another way." Buffy pleaded but Giles just turned his back on her in disgust.

Xander chose that moment to speak. "So, did one of those two vampires kill my best friend, you know Jesse... He matters too you know."

She exhaled, she was getting tired of being the slayer if it meant days like this. "I think so. We found a piece of his shirt before we were ambushed." She took the orange cloth out and handed it to Xander. It was his friend, he deserved it more than they needed it now. "I will do whatever I have to do to get to the bottom of this. I won't let her beat me the next time we meet."

Willow spoke next, "Thank you for finding out what happened to him at least. I- I can't really be happy about it but it's something. I know how hard you try, Buffy, I will try to help you in any way I can."

"Thank you Willow, that means the _world_ to me. But I don't know exactly what you can do. You aren't exactly a fighter. Even if you were you probably couldn't take on this vampire. I don't want to see you hurt or worse." Buffy tried to explain.

Xander spoke almost too loudly into the silence that had fallen over the library after her statement, "I'm sure there is something we can do. Fetch donuts for you, whittle some stakes. Willow is good at research and the computer. Maybe she can help you figure out where they are holed up."

She nodded her acceptance. It wasn't quite a plan but it was the beginnings of one. She that with these four people by her side she could at least do something to make this situation more bearable for all of them. She would have to or she would herself be consumed by her guilt.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it nearly did me in just to get it to this point. I feel like such a terrible person, torturing them all in this way. Drop me a review if you feel up to it. I always love any and all comments and critiques.


	5. Do I gotta be Someone else?

**Raising the Undead**

**Chapter 5**

**Do I gotta be someone else?**

Darla watched with fascination as Liam finally let his prey find out just what she was running from, a monster. Again he carved a crucifix into her cheek. Perhaps as a mockery to what he had been, a watcher's son, or to what he had become, a vampire. Another blonde girl, it was starting to seem he had a particular blonde in mind when he went out hunting. She shuddered when she saw him begin to pose her after she was dead. He was terrifying and beautiful. He finished his bloody work and sauntered over to her for a kiss. She allowed it. For a time.

"Like it, Darla? She was almost as lovely as you." His mocking eyes stared past her. There was someone right behind her. "No, don't turn. I'll take care of this one."

"Hello, Liam. Been awhile hasn't it?" Buffy was holding her stake at the ready. "Oh hey, you must be Darla. Love the shoes."

"Thanks? I guess."

"I somehow doubt you came to this alleyway to talk fashion with the undead, Buff."

"You're right. I came here to end this." She advanced but was caught in a headlock from behind.

"Not yet, luv." A familiar voice whispered, "Not nearly yet."

Liam started clapping, "And here I was thinking you were soft on her Willie boy."

"If I were you Liam, I'd hold you're tongue." He smirked while stroking his face against the Slayers. "She's more than powerful enough to stop me and you without breaking a sweat."

He released her and stood at her side. Darla made a break for it at that moment and didn't care to see what would happen next. 

Giles paced in front of his two wayward children. They were tied back to back in the library. He kept sighing and rubbing his spotless glasses. "What am I supposed to do with them Buffy?"

"That all depends on you. Do you want them to die for their crimes... or help us stop the plot against me by Drusilla?"

"I don't see why they would help us at all."

"William already has multiple times. Do they no longer mean anything to you?"

"Of course not! They mean **everything** to me, Buffy, **everything**." Giles sank into the closest chair. "Let's try to save them. Please try to save them."

William looked sadly on his father while Liam kept thrashing in his chair. "I might know a way. Darla mentioned a curse. She herself is cursed with a soul."

Giles immediately began looking for books pertaining to this curse. Of course he wouldn't find it in a book.

"Unless you have some gypsy books you won't even find it mentioned in any of your books, Rupert." Jenny spoke up.

"Jenny. You know where to find this curse?" Giles implored, moving to her side.

"Better than that Rupert. I have everything ready to do it at our place. I'm not only good with computers you know. I told you all about my heritage when we wed. And that heritage should save both our boys."

"Dru might be on to you. She has a way of knowing things." William spoke.

Jenny patted something under her shirt. "Covered." 

In no time they had made it to the Giles' home. Giles unlocked his door and gestured for everyone to come in. Of course Liam was unconscious but the invitation was still needed for him and Will to enter their own home. He reluctantly issued the invite while pinching the bridge of his nose and standing in his own foyer.

Buffy tossed Liam on the couch without much care and led a tied at the hands Will to the base of the stairs and tied him securely to the banister. She knew he could get out if he needed to, it was just to keep Xander and everyone else from freaking. He raised that scarred eyebrow of his and did that little tongue thing and she blushed. Blushed like a much younger Buffy. 'What's he doing to me?'

She had to hand it to Jenny, the gypsy woman wasted no time and soon enough began the ritual. Only asking for Willow and Giles' assitance when the chanting started. Buffy felt the power surge as the three as one looked skyward with their eyes turning pure white. And then their hair following. Buffy knew instinctively, this was different. Jenny was brilliant but this was something not of her design. She caught Xander's eyes, they were probably as wide or wider even than hers. The two vampires were clutching their chests and screaming with pain. And then, they glowed. They were raising off the steps of the stairs and couch and glowing like Angels. She almost reached out to Will but something in his crying blue eyes stopped her. Love.

He was absolutely shining with it. Her heart beat double time in her chest and she was frozen in place by the force of it. How did he look at her like that while being in such agony?

"It doesn't hurt now, luv." He said as if reading her thoughts.

"I'm an Angel." Liam said as he was obviously roused by the spell's effects. "This means... Oh no. I've done horrible things. Wicked things. I don't deserve this."

"Tough." Buffy said as she squared her shoulders and faced William's brother. "Because you need this. More than you could ever know. So you better start wanting to deserve it more than you have anything in your short life. I will not let you ruin this for Giles' and your mom and not the least of all your brother."

"Will?" Liam looked on his brother with remorse as they both floated back down to earth. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to lead you out of the shadows. I'm sorry I was the **shadows**."

Will scuffed his boots on the the tile and said very simply but with such emotion it nearly brought her to tears, "It's forgotten, mate. I'm jus' glad I don' have to walk in your shoes."

Buffy knew he meant the things Liam had to atone for were so horrible that it would probably be a long road ahead for the older boy. She turned to see Willow, Giles, and Jenny coming down from their magic high.

"Oh wow, that was some curse. Felt like heaven." Wills said while reaching for a steadying hand in Xander.

Jenny shook her head. "That wasn't a curse. Well, it was meant to be the curse but... We touched something. Or it touched us. And suddenly it was different. Out of our control. And I think you were onto something Willow. That might just have been us skimming the layer of heaven mortals can access. It's all... fading now though."

"You guys went all ancient white magic mojo'." Xander spoke finally. "White being the important adjective in that particular sentence. Woah, did not like the bleached bones thing you all had goin' on."

"Well, that being said I think some-"

"Research is in order." Everyone finished for Giles. To which he looked especially dour and flounced out of the room to begin in the privacy of his own study. Which was basically the dining room but they never used it.

Liam skulked back to the bathroom with Will following after him. They had some issues to work out. She didn't want to even try to intrude. Even though seeing them leave made her very painfully aware of the feelings she was having since that moment had passed only minutes before.

Jenny begged them to stay here for the night. So, Buffy called her mother and informed her of a study/slumber party with Willow. It was mostly the truth. She felt a little guilty all the same. Especially when she heard her sister whine about how she wasn't allowed to go to parties. Dawn was still too young to go to a slumber party without having Mom give the other parents a thorough check. Too young and too Dawn. Her youngest baby. Her "pumpkin belly". Buffy shook her head. 'Mom's are just too weird'.

Buffy and Willow slept in the Guest bedroom. Xander on the pull out. But nobody really got much sleep. Preoccupied as they were with the question, 'What comes next?' 

A/N: Been a bit of a long hiatus on this one. Not to worry, the plot should be picking up soon now that I've got some preliminaries down. It's always the set up that kills me. So, I hope everyone's as excited as me about this chapter. I took some advice on it. Not sure if it shows so leave me reviews. Please? ;D


End file.
